


Transvelt

by NotFrozenOnFire



Category: Quindom - Fandom, Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, Quindom, quincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFrozenOnFire/pseuds/NotFrozenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is having a "shadow" day and Tegan tries to cheer her up<br/>(Bowl cut era)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transvelt

They had been on tour for a couple of months and were happy to finally have a break. Even if it was only a few days, it was good to have some time to just rest at home. Sara was glad that Tegan had decided to come home to Montreal with her. She loved having her around, although she didn’t like admitting it much. Tegan had called their mom and mad something up about having to work on stuff during their short break.

Sara was sitting on her couch, reading a celebrity magazine. Well, not so much reading as looking at the pictures, only pausing in her flipping of the pages when Rihanna appeared.  
“We should go out today.” Tegan was restless, they spent all day yesterday inside, “We can get lunch at that French place you really like.”

Sara barely smiled at Tegan’s attempt to coerce her outdoors.

“Please?” Tegan did her best puppy dog eyes, “We can walk around in that park too.”

Sara looked up from her magazine, “Fine. Okay.”

Tegan grinned and hugged Sara, too tight for her sister’s liking. Sara shook her head before slowly standing up, placing the magazine on the coffee table in front of her.

“Do you want to eat first? Or go walk around the park?” Tegan was eager, already grabbing her blazer off the coat hook.

“I think I’m hungry,” Sara shrugged, “So let’s eat first.”

“Okay,” Tegan grabbed Sara’s phone, “I’ll just call a cab, and you should get dressed!”

Sara looked down at herself. She thought the sweats and baggy shirt looked fine, but she went back to her room to get changed anyway. She emerged from her room a few minutes later, gray skinny jeans, Doc Martens, loose t shirt, and brown leather jacket making up her outfit for the day.

“The cab should be here soon.” Tegan smiled as she watched her sister nervously walk down the hall toward her, “You look nervous. Are you okay?”

Sara appreciated Tegan’s concern, but she shook her head, “No, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” It was obvious that Tegan didn’t believe her, but she accepted the answer anyway, not wanting to pry. 

The taxi arrived and the girls went downstairs and got in it. Sara gave the driver the name of the restaurant and he pulled away. It wasn’t a very long drive, and they were there before they knew it.

“Thank you.” Tegan smiled and paid their fair.

They walked in the restaurant, glad to see that it wasn’t very busy.

“Table for two, please.” Sara spoke quietly.

“We have several available,” The hostess smiled at them, “Would you like to sit near a window? Or would you prefer a two person booth along the wall?”

“The wall please.” Sara barely lifted her head as she talked.

The hostess smiled and grabbed a pair of menus, leading them to the somewhat secluded section of the restaurant.

“Thank you!” Tegan smiled at the hostess after they sat down.

Their server showed up almost immediately after they sat down. They both asked for a water and he went away to get them their drinks.

“This place is really nice,” Tegan looked around, “I always forget how nice it actually is.”

The walls had artwork over almost every booth and periodically along the other walls as well. It all looked very French to Tegan, but she wasn’t an art expert, so she wasn’t sure.

“Yeah,” Sara nodded, “It is nice.”

Tegan almost asked Sara if she was okay, again. But bit her tongue and looked back out at the restaurant again. She was thankful that the waiter came back with their waters at that moment.

“Thank you.” She smiled politely and took a sip of her water.

They spent the rest of lunch in virtual silence. Only speaking to order and to say how good the food was. Sara was obviously not doing well, but Tegan didn’t know how to get her to talk about it. Usually she told Tegan when she wasn’t doing well. They always tried to help each other. At least nowadays they did. 

After paying for the bill they left the restaurant and mad their way to a quite park nearby. They walked around for a short while before Tegan sat down on a bench and patted the space next to her.

“Sara,” Tegan turned to her, but Sara didn’t look at her, so she place her right hand under Sara’s chin and pulled her so she could look in her eyes, “I know you aren’t ‘fine’ right now. And I really want you to talk to me. Please talk to me?”

Sara turned away and sighed, not particularly wanting to talk about it.

“I promise I won’t judge you. I will just listen. And then we’ll hug afterward. Okay?” Tegan gently rubbed her sister’s back with the hand that had momentarily been at her jaw.

“Okay.” Sara took a few deep breaths before starting, “I don’t feel right. I don’t feel normal.”

Tegan just nodded, prompting Sara to continue.

“I just woke up today and felt different,” Sara looked at her shoes, “I didn’t feel much like a woman. I’m not sure what exactly I feel like. But part of me is…”

Tegan could hear Sara’s breath catch as she struggled to finish her thought.

“It’s just…some days I wake up and I feel a bit like a…like today, I woke up, and looked in the mirror, and immediately wanted to hide my feminine looking body. I wanted it to look different. And this just happens sometimes. Some days I wake up and feel a bit like a boy.”

“Okay.” Tegan smiled and continued to rub her sister’s back.

“Okay?” Sara looked at her sister.

“Yeah,” Tegan smiled, “It’s okay that you feel that way sometimes. If it means you want to be a guy for the day. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Tegan tried to reassure her, “I will love you no matter what, okay? And I’m really sorry you feel so off today, but I still think you’re beautiful. Handsome. And I still love you.”

“Thank you.” Sara fought back a tear, “I was so afraid you’d think I was a freak or something.”

“Sara,” Tegan shook her head, “I will never think that of you. Even if you sprouted a second head that spoke Chinese for no reason.”

Sara chuckled and thanked her sister.

“Do you want to go back home?” Sara nodded, “I’ll call a cab. And when we get to your place I can try and make you feel better?”

“Okay,” Sara smiled at Tegan, “I think I’d like that.”

They walked back to the entrance of the park and waited for the cab to show up. When it did they got inside and Sara gave the driver her address.

A couple minutes into the drive Sara’s hand began to wander. Tegan tensed up when she felt it on her knee, but Sara just smiled at her and continued to move her hand up Tegan’s leg. Sara looked up front, the driver hadn’t noticed them. So she leaned in close to Tegan as her hand got dangerously close to Tegan’s crotch. 

“When we get home,” Sara breathed out, “I’m going to fuck you.”

Tegan nodded and stifled her moan. She was thankful when the cab stopped moving and they were finally heading up to Sara’s apartment.

As soon as they were inside Tegan was pushed against the door. Sara’s lips were immediately on her neck, and she moaned. Tegan pulled Sara’s head up so she could kiss her. As they kissed Tegan tried to rock her hips into Sara, but Sara pulled her own hips away, causing Tegan to whine. Then Sara pushed forward and Tegan felt it.

“Are you?” Tegan’s eyes were wide with shock, “That whole time we were in public?”

Sara went back to her shy self as she nodded and bit her lip.

“Wow!” Tegan grinned, “That’s kinda hot!”

Sara giggled and Tegan made her way from the door to the bedroom.

“Come with me?” Tegan cocked her head to the side.

“Okay.” Sara nodded and Tegan disappeared into the room.

Sara stopped in the middle of the hallway and removed her jacket and shirt, leaving just a wife beater on. And then she kicked of her Docs and pulled her jeans off. She stood there in just a wife beater and boy shorts, and took several nervous breaths. Then she walked into her room.

Tegan was on the bed and in a similar state of undress, boxers and bra only. Her eyes lit up when Sara entered the room.

Sara stepped forward and stood at the edge of the bed.

Tegan crawled toward her, and slowly slid her hand into Sara’s boy shorts. She grabbed hold of the phallus and pushed it through the slot in the boy shorts.

Sara shuffled her feat nervously and took a step back, suddenly feeling ridiculous. She looked down at her body, and shook her head. All she could think was how dumb she must look. Sure the dildo was flesh colored, but it wasn’t her skin tone. And it looked so obviously fake. Sara thought she must look ridiculous. But then Tegan spoke.

“You make a really hot guy,” Sara blushed and smiled, “And such a nice dick too.”

“You like it?” Tegan nodded, and Sara smirked in response.

Sara stood at the edge of the bed again.

“Can you fuck me Sara?” Tegan bit her lip as she eyed the cock.

“Yes.” Sara got on the bed with her sister and started planting kisses on her tight stomach.

“Mmm…” Tegan ran her hands through Sara’s hair, “You’re really good with your mouth.”

Sara kissed just below Tegan’s belly button and hooked her fingers around the band of Tegan’s boxers.

“Yes,” Tegan nodded enthusiastically, “Take them off of me, please!”

Sara obliged, pulling the boxers down her sister’s legs, casually tossing them off to the side. She then made her way back up toward Tegan’s slit. She planted kisses along the way, and nipped at Tegan’s inner thigh.

“Fuck!” Tegan gripped Sara’s hair.

Sara gave the dripping slit in front of her a long, broad lick and Tegan moaned. Sara licked slowly, stopping periodically to suck on her clit, and then zig-zagged her tongue back down the slit. Once she was satisfied with Tegan’s wetness, she pulled away, much to Tegan’s disappointment. 

“I’m just going to grab the lube and a condom.” Sara left the bed momentarily and grabbed them out of the dresser drawer. She put the condom on and then applied a good amount of the lube.

“Come back to bed Sar,” Tegan moaned, “I want you to fuck me.”

Sara got back on the bed and hovered over Tegan. She leaned her head down and attacked her sister’s lips. Tegan moaned into the kiss, letting Sara’s tongue make its way into her mouth. Sara lowered her body and began to gyrate her hips slowly, rubbing the cock between Tegan’s wet lips. Tegan moaned into Sara’s mouth and began to rock her hips as well.

Sara lifted her hips enough to reach her left hand down and gripped the phallus, using her hand to place the tip at Tegan’s entrance. She then pushed forward slowly. Tegan gasped and wrapped her arms around Sara’s back.

“Oh! Fuck!” Tegan moaned and rolled her hips up involuntarily.

Sara grunted and pushed a bit farther, getting half of the seven inches in. Tegan pulled her down so she could put her lips on her sister’s once again. After a couple of minutes of heated kissing and slow pumping, Sara got the entire length of phallus inside Tegan.

Tegan pulled away from the kiss and gasped as Sara pulled several inches back out and began to roll her hips. It didn’t take long for Sara to pick the pace up, rocking her hips up and down, and then thrusting forward slightly, making another inch of the cock go back in.

Tegan wrapped her legs around Sara’s, her ankles pulled against the backs of Sara’s thighs. She wanted Sara closer. She wanted her all the way inside again. She wanted their bodies to be against each other’s entirely. Sara got the hint and worked at a faster pace, getting most of the phallus inside and pressing her chest down on Tegan’s. She kissed and sucked at Tegan’s neck, feeling the vibrations of Tegan’s moan as she did so. Then she bit down on Tegan’s neck and sucked hard.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Tegan’s words were high pitched, but the moan that followed them was guttural.

Sara was spurred on by Tegan’s reaction and began leaving marks all of the right side of Tegan’s neck as she began to pump harder. 

Tegan grabbed her left wrist with her right hand and held on tight as Sara pumped hard and fast, pulling her sister closer, even though they couldn’t get much closer.

“Just a little more Sara!” Tegan moaned and her head fell back against the pillow.

Sara grunted in response and rolled her hips more as she continued to thrust. She could tell by the way Tegan breathed, and the pitch her moans had taken, that her sister wasn’t going to last much longer.

And she was right. Only a couple minutes later Tegan let out a final “Fuck!” and then Sara could feel her body spasm beneath her. She slowed her movements down over the next thirty seconds before coming to stop. 

“That felt so good babe!” Tegan tried to speak in a normal tone, but all she managed was a shaky half whisper.

Sara pulled out slowly and lay down beside her sister.

“Can we just lay here for a while?” Tegan asked as she cuddled up against Sara’s left side.

“Okay.” Sara felt much more content and at ease than she had earlier that day.

“And you know what?” Tegan’s voice was a bit sleepy.

“What?” Sara turned and placed a kiss on Tegan’s forehead.

“You really do make a hot guy.” Sara smiled to herself and quietly thanked her sister.

They stayed in bed for an hour. Sara just looked at the ceiling the whole time while Tegan dozed off.

Sara got out of bed and changed back into her clothes from that morning.

“You’re leaving me?” Tegan blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

“No,” Sara shook her head, “I just wanted to put something more comfortable on.”

“Okay,” Tegan nodded, “You know that I think you’re beautiful. Even in those sweats.”

“Thank you.” Sara blushed.

“Can we just sleep all afternoon?” Tegan reached out for Sara, wanting to pull her back to bed.

“Of course,” Sara climbed back in bed with her, “Let’s just get under the covers and sleep.” 

Sara knew that when she woke up she’d likely feel as feminine as ever. That’s just how these days went. She’d feel off all day, but then when she’d sleep she’d feel like herself again. But maybe these days weren’t so bad. At least not when Tegan was there.


End file.
